


Working Out The Kinks

by femme4jack



Series: Primely Parts [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, everyone outta here, quit gawking like a school of Silubrian Sensorfish," Kup announced, ushering the muttering officers out of the conference room.  "You youngsters give us a buzz when you've got this worked out.  Come on, everyone.  These two are just working out the kinks in the whole co-Prime thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> **Content:** AU Primes with tentacle cables, sticky, oral, crack
> 
> Written in response to prompt at [Ultharkitty's Comment Fic and Art Party](http://ultharkitty.dreamwidth.org/32016.html)
> 
> Prompt: (G1, post-S3) Optimus Prime (& or /) Hot Rod, we're still working on the whole 'co-Primes' thing

"Yes-" "Absolutely not-" the two voices said decisively at the exact same moment to the question that had been asked.

Jazz raised an optic ridge and Ultra Magnus looked gravely concerned. This was the first time the co-ruling Primes had disagreed on a matter that was, by all accounts, a relatively important decision. 

Comms buzzed around the conference room, speculating about what would happen next. First Aid took a precautionary step toward Red Alert, who had raised the question in the first place and was on the edge of panic at the sudden vacuum in the command structure.

Rodimus whirled to face his fellow Prime, his expression set, his armor slightly flared. He was not backing down. 

"I seem to recall that a previous set of co-ruling Primes had a means by which they settled these disputes," Optimus said in a clipped tone, his optics brightening with intensity as he took in the younger Prime's posture and the buzz of his field. A quick databurst through their secure channel brought a wicked grin to Rodimus's faceplates.

"Bring it on, rust heap," Rodimus taunted, revving his engine in challenge, his optics locked on Optimus's own. "You are going down."

"I may indeed go down, but it will not be in defeat," Optimus growled in return, retracting his battlemask decisively. "Clear the room, Kup," he added, almost as an afterthought. "It is about to become crowded in here."

"Alright, everyone outta here, quit gawking like a school of Silubrian sensorfish," Kup announced, ushering the muttering officers out of the conference room. "You youngsters give us a buzz when you've got this worked out. Come on, everyone. These two are just working out the kinks in the whole co-Prime thing."

The door hadn't quite slid shut behind them when the room erupted in a mass of primary and secondary Matrix-grown cables.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are so full of slag. They did _not_ settle disputes this way," Rodimus grumbled as his systems reset themselves, occasional flickers of sparkcharge from his overload still dancing over his armor plates. As he loosened his grip on the white thigh armor he was clinging to, he left dents behind.

Optimus's glossa stroked the top of cord in his mouth a final time before sliding off, his optics glinting with triumph as he met those on the face glaring at him from next to his own still twitching cord. "I did not hear you protesting the idea until you overloaded first," Optimus commented, flaring the knot of secondaries that was still deep in his co-prime's highly sensitized valve, drawing a hiss and a twitch from every armor plate.

"Best two out of three," Rodimus challenged, nuzzling the cord that had recently occupied his own mouth. His primaries and secondaries wriggled even deeper under his fellow Prime's plates and into the ports and valve they had taken possession of.

"You may be the faster of the two of us, Rodimus, but in this case, it is your downfall," Optimus rumbled by way of accepting the challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the conference room, the group of officers gave a collective moan as the potent sparkfields from within swept over them again, along with the accompanying noises. 

"Frag this," Jazz growled, grabbing the mech closest to him for a rough, demanding kiss. First Aid seemed all too happy to agree with the idea as he whimpered and wrapped a leg around Jazz's aft, causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Like I said, working out the kinks," Kup said with a chuckle before grabbing a couple officers of his own


End file.
